The Final Tip-Off!
is the two hundred and thirty-second chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary The finals match of the Winter Cup between Seirin High and Rakuzan High is about to commence. The players bow and wish for a good match. Just before the tip-off, Kagami approaches Kiyoshi to ask him if he could take the jump ball. Kiyoshi knows that Kagami has an advantage in height, but Kiyoshi has more experience in the timing. Seeing Kagami's state, Kiyoshi agrees. Nebuya is surprised, along with the rest of the Seirin team. They had planned for Kiyoshi to take the ball and pass it to Kuroko and Kagami who would go for a point with a fast break. The benched team members ask their coach Riko if this is going to be all right. She replies saying that she trusts the judgement of her players. If Kiyoshi feels Kagami couldn't handle the task, he wouldn't let him do it. She then adds that she agrees with his decision and that it is for the better. The rest of Kagami's teammates on the court can't help but notice the feeling Kagami is giving off. It is calm, yet full of fighting spirit- the best possible condition a player can be in. On the sidelines, Murasakibara comments that if Seirin plans a surprise attack, Kagami would be the most suitable choice. Seconds before the tip-off, everyone is full of fighting spirit, eager to start the match. As the referee throws the ball, Kagami taps it first and passes it to Izuki who then passes the ball to Kuroko, who then uses his Ignite Pass Kai to launch the ball further to Hyūga. However, Kuroko used too much strength in Hyūga's pass, fumbling the ball a little further. Luckily, Hyūga catches up with the ball and attempts a basket, when suddenly he is blocked by Mibuchi, who tells him that if he wouldn't have fumbled, he would have made the basket. Rakuzan High counterattacks, starting with Akashi's pass to Nebuya who is ready to make the basket. Kiyoshi, who was trying to intercept the pass, is stopped with a screen by Mayuzumi. Nebuya is just about to make the basket, when suddenly Kagami appears and stops him, resulting in Seirin stealing the ball. The ball yet again ends up in Kagami's hands who is running cross-court to make the fast-break. Akashi appears trying to stop him, but Kagami at the time, thinks about Kuroko and the story of his past that he has told the team. Kagami thinks to himself that if he was in Kuroko's position, he would not know the answer yet. Although he blamed Kuroko for what happened in the past, Kagami acknowledges that it was not his fault alone. He swears to win with Kuroko and the rest of his team, resulting in Kagami making the basket by jumping above Akashi who was guarding under the basket. As Kagami makes the basket, everyone is surprised. In order for him to use Meteor Jam, he would need to be in the Zone. Aomine then remembers the time he gave Kagami advice about the usage and concepts of the Zone. Everyone has different triggers for entering the Zone, and Kagami's trigger for it is the will to fight for his friends. Since Kagami has entered the Zone, Akashi comments that it surely is interesting. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Tetsuya Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kai *Taiga Kagami's Zone *Taiga Kagami's Meteor Jam Navigation